


Boyfriend

by jotunheim



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Piercings, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunheim/pseuds/jotunheim
Summary: MC gives Asmodeus a blowjob for the first time and discovers he has piercings.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a request I got on tumblr](https://asmodeusbby.tumblr.com/post/624728201060581376/lunar-mammon-thank-you-so-much-for-the-request)

Despite having rejected Asmodeus’ advances countless times, you walked down the hallway towards his room that evening determined to give him a blowjob. You had told yourself that the reason behind your impulsive decision was that you craved the feeling of a dick inside your mouth and you knew he had one, a very nice one at that judging by all of the nudes he had sent you 'by accident'. Besides, he had thrown himself at you so many times that there was no way he'd say no.

When you entered his room without even knocking first you found him lying on his bed, pink pajama shirt and fancy panties, cucumber slices covering his eyes. 

"Asmo, I want to suck your dick." You said a little too fast, your eyes falling to the ridiculous bulge between his legs, his cock barely hidden under a thin layer of silk and ribbons.

He lifted a cucumber slice from one eye, disinterest written all over his features.

"Are you playing pranks with Satan again?" He asked.

"Come on, don't be like that. I was thinking about you and I'm just… curious. You don't mind, right? It's been a while since I've had some dick and you're a safe bet so..."

"You're saying I'm easy?" He said, his expression unreadable.

"Well, I didn’t mean…"

"You're absolutely right." He removed the cucumber from his eyes, a lewd smirk on his lips as he sat up. "Come here, darling. I knew you'd finally see reason." He slid to the edge of the bed, smooth legs spread.

You got down on your knees before him, hands gripping his bare thighs. His skin was so soft you couldn't help but stroke it gently. He placed his hands on the back of your head, cradling you against him. 

"I haven't had sex today, you know." He cooed sheepishly. "Be gentle or I won't last long."

"No promises." You pulled his shirt up to reveal a delicate piece of jewelry that hung from his navel. "I didn't peg you as the type to have piercings." You chuckled, planting a kiss on it.

"I have more." He teased, a playful smile on his face. "Why don't you find out where?"

"I'm pretty sure your nipples are pierced too, they sometimes show through your shirts." You slid your hand up under his pajama shirt and tugged softly at one of his nipples.

"Oh, you've noticed? You're such a naughty human." He teased, his fake nails working nimbly on the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest. "Look, they're heart-shaped. Aren't they cute?"

"Not as cute as you." You said before taking his nipple into your mouth, sucking on the little nub.

"Naturally." He giggled, his hands tangling in your hair. "That feels good, dear. You're making me so hard."

"You're always hard." You chuckled before flicking your tongue over the heart-shaped piercing.

"Ugh, come on, don't laugh at me. Just do what you came here to do."

"Rude. You should take me out on a date in compensation." You scoffed.

"I'm dying to feel your tongue on my cock. I bet you look adorable with your lips wrapped around it." He crooned, his honeyed eyes fixed on yours with overwhelming intensity. "I'll take you anywhere you want when we're done, I promise."

"Are you trying to charm me?" You moved your hands to stroke the bulge between his legs.

"Of course I am."

"You know it's not going to work..."

"Well, your hands are on my cock, aren't they?" He breathed seductively. "I'd say it worked amazingly well. Don't you want to kiss these perfect lips of mine before you get yours all dirty?"

"Why should I kiss you? You're not my boyfriend or anything." You said as you kneaded his crotch.

"Ahh how can you say those things to me?" His lower lip curled into an overly dramatic pout.

"I'm about to suck you off, don't be greedy."

Your mouth began to water the moment you pulled his erection out of his panties. 

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

There was a little ring on the underside of his cock, right where the shaft met the head. You touched the ring with a finger, flipping it up and down.

"It looks cute, right?" He said, cheeks and ears reddened. "I'm so sensitive there."

You gave his cock a few tugs, thumb playing with the ring as you moved your hand up and down. 

"Doesn't it look delicious? All pink and pretty, like me ❤"

"You're annoying, you know that?" You chuckled, shaking your head.

"Suck on it, please." He begged, his hands pushing your head slightly towards his erection.

You flicked your tongue over the ring, eyeing him as you did so, then licked around it, pressing the tip of your tongue against his sensitive skin. He whimpered, his lips parting to let out a shaky moan. You took the head inside your mouth and sucked on it, the sweet taste of his precum invading your tongue. 

"Just like that…" He mumbled, throwing his head back a little.

You took more of him inside your mouth as you wrapped your hand around the base, stroking him.

"MC, you feel amazing…" He gasped. "Deeper, please!"

You bobbed your head back and forth, taking him as deep as you could. He began to thrust into you, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat. You breathed steadily through your nose, fighting back the urge to gag as you let him fuck your face with abandon. It wasn't long until his hips started to lose rhythm.

"I'm going to cum!" He cried out, his movements becoming desperate, hands grabbing your head a little too tightly. He moaned when his cock throbbed and twitched against your tongue, warm cum filling your mouth.

"Are you going to swallow it like a good little human?" He cooed sweetly between pants. "It tastes so good, right?" He caressed your cheek as you swallowed his cum and it felt so intimate you couldn't help but want to give him pleasure in many other ways.

"Asmo…" You clung to his open shirt, pulling him down slightly.

"You did so well, darling. I'm impressed." His face was so close to yours you could feel his breath against your mouth. "Will you kiss me if I become your boyfriend?" He asked, eyes falling to your mouth.

You silenced him with your lips.


End file.
